Project Thirty-one the rise
by eponalink1234
Summary: On the planet of Armak where the sun is pink and the grass is a fiery red. people have learned to strive on this new planet on the super-continent of Zenith. the city of Agoroth is a beautiful city until one day Howard Kline creates a serum that would cause insects to grow into beasts that would threaten human civilization and would cause the war against humans and insects.


PROJECT THIRTY-ONE

Prologue

On the planet of Armak, people have learned to live and rejoice on this newly found planet. If it were not for one man everything would of been peaceful. Howard Kline discovered the company known as Expandiove which with lots of money made it his own. He believed he could expand the size of the human brain and also cure brain cancer.

He stood outside the doors in the year 3019. "Wow, to believe this building will all be mine someday, hahaha," said Howard. He walked through the doors and proceeded down the hallway to meet with the business owner. After negotiations for over a year it was finally settled that Howard would be the new owner. He paid three billion dollars for his ownership over Expandiove.

He began to make serums that he thought would help expand the human brain and knowledge to make humans smarter than ever before. He worked day in and day out on these serums but to no avail. Finally he thought he had it and in the year 3025 he thought he had it and told people all over the city of Agoroth and over the supercontinent known as Zenith that he finally had done it.

Many people signed up but only a few got picked including a baby who was born retarded. Her name is Alyssa Zomp. her parents trusted in Howard as they wanted their baby to grow up to be a smart individualized person. He humbly accepted Alyssa and within four months she was being tested on. Howard had specialized doctors cut the baby's skull open and he poured the serum on the brain.

One year had passed and Alyssa's parents Madeline Zomp and Kadine Zomp feared the worst as their child's health was getting worse. They took Alyssa to the doctors to have her examined and the doctor brought back news that would devastate everyone.

"Miss I must inform you of something you would not like, but I must say it because it is my duty, your daughter has brain and breast cancer." said the doctor

Madeline bawled up her fist and had begun to cry in her husband's arms and then Kadine sued Expandiove but to no avail.

Howard continued his work until the year 3037 when he made his thirty first serum and when it was tested it did not work. He screamed at everyone and at himself as if he wanted to die. He said, " I'm leaving, and i'm using my vacation days, you all should continue to work until my return, farewell."

He went out the door and left on his self flying plane. Melody Micharac, his assistant took the serum so that she could test it. She grabbed a cart, put some test subjects brains on it and and the serum itself.

Her long blonde hair swung as she walked down the barren white corridor to the doors that lead to the patio. Her blue eyes shone like the ocean as she looked out the glass doors towards the vivid bright day outside. The doors creaked as she opened them and she sat down in under the patio. She put the serum on the table and began to reach for the brains. When she grabbed one of them she swung around and her elbow hit the serum. The green serum spilled all over the table and leaked onto a nearby ant hill, which is how it all started.

The ants begun to grow and were bubbling up. They grew to the size of buildings and they had fangs as sharp as a shark's fangs. The borrowed their way underground and Melody sat their in fear because one of them stayed their and devoured her whole. The mutated ants begun to make their way across the city underground. They finally came back up and to everyone's surprise the serum was contagious. The insects began to grow like the ants and before long there was an army of insects that wanted to kill all humans and so this is how the war between insects and humans begun.


End file.
